She loves me, She loves me not
by Cheri111
Summary: 6th yr James at his best trying to win lily's heart which seems at the moment impossible, sirius falling for his best friend katie, remus sneaking off to meet a girl of his own, and peter just being himself. Sub characters katie, kris, nikki, ashley
1. Chapter 1

"Kitty!" Nikki said entering her compartment on the train along with her friend Kris. They were going into their 6th year of Hogwarts

"Hey guys" kitty said standing up. Kitty was a nickname for her real name Katie. Everyone called her kitty except for maybe Sirius who had shortened it to kit. She was about 5'5 with strait blonde hair with black tips. She had blue eyes and a skinny fit body. She was probably the biggest ditz of the group

Nikki short for Nicole, was the same height as kitty except she had short black hair and blue eyes. She was skinny and very energetic like Katie. She had the most common sense of the group

Kris had brown medium hair with green eyes. She was a little bit taller then Katie and Nikki but not by much. She had an average body and probably the smartest of the group

"How was your summer?" Kris asked

"Pretty good, got a visit from the boys" Katie said

"Aw, that's only because Sirius has the biggest crush on you" Kris said

"No" Katie denied

"She's right, and we know you like him too, all you guys do is flirt and argue" Nikki said

"I know" Katie said laughing

"And Sirius is so cute" Kris said

"Did someone mention my name?" Sirius asked standing in the doorway with the other three

"Yea actually" Nikki said smiling

"So you think I'm cute Kris" Sirius asked smirking

"I think all of you are cute" she said smiling

"Now I'm touched" James said walking in and sitting down. Surprisingly all seven of them could fit in the compartment

"So what are your plans for Lily this year?" Katie asked

"What are you talking about?" he asked

"All last year you were trying to get her. Now what?" Kris asked

"I don't know" he said. Lily was distanced from the girls because of their close friendship with the marauders but they still talked to her every so often, mostly to try getting her to like James.

"What about your love life Sirius?" Kris asked before looking at Katie, which shot her a death glance before looking at Sirius

"Wouldn't you like to know" Sirius said smirking. He sat down on the floor right in front of Katie, who automatically starting playing with his hair. She always did, it was part of the reason he always sat by her.

"New hair color again kitty?" James asked looking at her. When she left for the summer her hair was black with red streaks

"Well I figured I leave my natural color, but with a little black" she said grinning

"It looks good on you" Sirius said tilting his head back so he could see her. She smiled at him

"Wow a complement from Sirius, I think the world might end" Katie joked

"Anyways" Sirius started "James your captain this year right?" Sirius asked

"Yup" James said smiling proudly

"Wow, a sixth yr captain, nice" Katie said

"Yea, are you going to try out this year?" James asked her

"Nah, I don't think so" she said

"Why not? I've seen you messing around a lot, and your pretty damn good, but you never go out for the team" James said

"He's right" Sirius added

"Did you just complement me again Sirius?" she asked

"Don't change the subject" Sirius said

"I don't know, I guess if I did join the team, I wouldn't want to let them down" she said

"You wouldn't, you better then some of the players already on the team, and you can be one of the beaters along with Sirius" James said

"Oh great" Katie said

"Seriously" James said

"IF I join will you shut up" Katie said

"Yea I will" James said

"Fine" she said.

"Awesome" James said

"Who else are you recruiting?" Sirius asked

"I don't know, I'm going to go scout for people though" James said getting up and leaving the compartment

"Yea and I have to go to the prefect's compartment" Remus said leaving

"Wow no ones here, I'm going to go change into my robes" Kris said getting up

"Yea me too, you want to come kitty?" Nikki asked

"Nah ill change later" she said

"Oh yea you have the nifty little power to change by just snapping your fingers" Kris said jealously but laughing as she walked out of the compartment with Nikki, Which left Katie, Sirius and peter in the compartment.

"SO, how was your summer?" Sirius asked Katie

"Um fine, had some unexpected visitors though" Katie said smiling

"Yea, we were bored' Sirius said

"So you can only come visit me when you're bored" Katie asked

"No, that's not what I meant" he said leaning his head back in Katie's lap

"I'm sure" Katie said

"Seriously" Sirius said turning around to he was facing her

"Ok" Katie said not believing him

"Want me to prove it?" he asked

"And how would you do that?" Katie asked

"I don't know" he said looking down with a puppy face

"Aww" Katie said looking at him

"Forgive me?" he asked

"I don't know what I'm forgiving you for but ok, your too cute to say no to" Katie said

"So now you think I'm cute?" he asked with a smirk

"Shut up" Katie said

"No I'm finding this subject very interesting" he said getting up and sitting next to her

"Just shut up" she said looking away from him

"Fine" Sirius said "we will talk about it later" he said as Kris and Nikki walked back in.

"What's going on with you two, another argument?' Kris asked

"She thinks I'm cute, she said so herself" Sirius said smirking at her

"Well duh" Nikki said sitting across from them

"What does that mean" Sirius asked

"Its means" Nikki started but Katie kicked her leg "that everybody thinks your cute, why should she be different" Nikki covered

"Oh" Sirius said as he got up "I'm going to go help James" he said leaving.

"Guess what?" Kris asked

"What?" Katie asked

"We talked with lily" Nikki said smiling

**Conversation between Kris, Nikki, and Lily**

"Hey, Lily can we sit here?" Kris asked lily was sitting in a compartment with another girl they didn't know to well

"Sure" lily said smiling

"Cool, so how was your summer" Nikki asked

"Good, had a whole summer without any annoyance from James" lily answered

"I bet if you dated him, he wouldn't be annoying" Kris said not making much sense

"How do you figure that, that means I have to spend even more time with him that I have to now" lily said

"But he's annoying because he's trying to get you to like him, if you already liked him he wouldn't have to act like he does" Nikki stated

"Well I don't like him sorry" lily said

"Just give him a chance, he's a great guy" Kris said

"No he's not" lily said

"Ok, well just think about it" Nikki said getting up with Kris and walking back to their compartment


	2. Chapter 2

Awhile later everyone was back in the compartment talking. (Kitty had changed) and by the time the train pulled up to the station. Katie had fallen asleep leaning against Sirius who was in a conversation with James and Remus, and Kris and Nikki were in a game of wizards' chess.

"Kit get up" Sirius said to her. She sat up and looked around

"Oh sorry" she said feeling embarrassed that she had fallen asleep on him. They got up and got off the train. Walking casually they got into the carriages, the girls in one and the boys in the other.

"Great to be home" Katie said as they stepped out of the carriages

"Sure is" James said stepping beside her along with the other boys. They walked up into the castle and sat down in the great hall. James sat next to Sirius, with peter across from him and Remus across from Sirius. Katie sat on the other side of Sirius with Kris next to her, and Nikki across from her.

"Welcome, Welcome to another year at Hogwarts, let the sorting begin!" he yelled over the crowd. When the sorting was over Dumbledore once again stood up for his beginning of the year speech

"For those of you who do not know me, I am headmaster Albus Dumbledore, for those of you that do, I'm sure you know me very well. I would like to start off by saying that the forbidden forest is of coarse forbidden, please do not enter it. And also this year please do not enter the east corridor on the second floor, it is off limits until the school can correct what was mistaken" he said loudly, whisper arose as soon as he said this in wonder what had gone wrong with that specific corridor.

"So before I say too much, Let the feast begin" he shouted at the end, food appeared all over the tables and you could hear the first years gasping at the amount. But they weren't the only ones excited about it

"I've been waiting all summer for this" James said excitedly

"Me too" Sirius agreed filling up his plate. Katie and Nikki burst into laughter as they started getting food for themselves

"They do this every year" Kris said smiling

"Yea, but its still amusing" Nikki said still trying to stop laughing at James and Sirius for stuffing food in their mouth like it would disappear at any moment. After the feast the head boy and head girl lead the students to their dormitories, after a short speech to the first years most of the students went strait to bed.

"I missed it here" Katie said falling into the corner of the couch

"Me to" Nikki said sitting in her favorite armchair by the fire

"Too bad we didn't live here year round" Kris said also taking a seat on the other side of the couch.

"Too bad boys and girls have separate dormitories" Sirius said smirking

"You such a pervert" Kris said laughing at him.

"Lily Wait up" James said running over to her as she stepped up on the first step leading to the girls dormitories.

"What do you want potter?" lily asked

"Want to give me a chance this year?" he asked

"And what would make me do that?" she asked

"To see what a great guy I am" James said running his finger through his hair

"Just as conceited as ever huh potter" lily said before Turing and walking up the stairs. When she was almost at the top James stepped on the bottom stair causing all the stairs to turn into a long slide. He quickly jumped on the couch next to Katie acting innocent as lily came sliding down

"What the hell did you do that for?" she yelled

"What are you talking about, I've been sitting her since you left" James said smiling

"Whatever, your so immature" lily yelled walking up the stairs

"I really don't see what you see in her, she's such a bitch to you" Kris said looking at James

"Yea, but we haven't always been the best of friends" James said leaning back on the couch. And he was right. James did stuff to Lily to piss her off, very often, and in return she hated him

"Do you guys have a prank planned yet?" Katie asked smirking

"IF we did, we couldn't tell you" Sirius said smirking back at her

"And why not" she asked

"If we told you, we'd have to kill you" peter said. Everyone turned and looked at him funny (none of the other watched muggle movies or TV)

"Ok then" Katie said leaning back into the couch

"Yea, so what should we do now?" Nikki asked looking around at everyone. Sirius was sitting in one armchair starring into the fire, Nikki was doing the same in the other armchair, Kris, James, and Katie were all sitting on the couth in thought. Peter was sitting on the floor by the fire, and Remus was sitting on the ledge next to him.

"How about we play I never" Kris suggested

"Nah, not enough people, and no alcohol" Sirius said

"Yea" Kris agreed before staring off into space again

"Truth of dare?" Nikki suggested

"Sure" everyone said.

"Ok me first, kitty, truth or dare" Nikki asked

"Dare" she said confidently

" run up to the 1st year boys dormitories, and leave a note by one of their beds telling them you have the HUGEST crush on them, and you have to sign your real name" she said smirking

"You're going to make me like a pedophile" Katie said looking at her

"Wow are you going to actually back out of a dare" Nikki taunted

"Hell no" Katie said getting up and disappearing up to the boys dorm. About a minute late she came back down

"Well we will all know why some kid named Kyle is looking at me weirdly tomorrow" she said laughing as she sat back down

"Ok, James truth or dare" Katie asked

"Umm, dare" he said

"I dare you to have a prank ready by tomorrow, and to do it as a welcome back thing" she said. He smiled

"Easy, Sirius truth or dare?" he asked

"Dare" Sirius said

"I dare you to act gay all day tomorrow"

"What?" he almost yelled

"Just act gay" James said

"Fine, but I'm not kissing any guys!" he said

"I hope not" James said laughing.

"Kris truth or dare?" Sirius asked

"Truth" she said

"Wow someone who said truth, um who do you think is the hottest guy in school?" he asked

"Alex Bronson" she said blushing slightly. A few of them started laughing

"He's a Slytherin!" James said

"I know, just shut up, Nikki truth or dare?" Kris asked changing the subject

"Truth" Nikki said

"What's the most you have ever done with a guy" she asked. Nikki looked down and blushed

"Ill change to dare" she said

"Fine, I dare you to kiss that boy sitting in the corner over there" Kris said pointing to a 3rd year who was sitting with two of kis friend in the corner

"What kind of kiss?" Nikki asked

"on the lips, and like you mean it" Kris said smiling, Nikki got up and walked over to the corner. She took the boys face in her hands and kissed him on the lips before walked back over and taking her seat. The group was laughing their heads off

"Remus, truth or dare?" she asked

"truth" he said.

"What your deepest darkest secret" she asked. He almost went pale

"Ok dare" he said quickly

"Ok, umm I dare you to start singing out loud in potions class tomorrow" she said

"But ill get detention" he said

"No, just quickly sing a line or too at some random part" she said smiling

"Fine, peter truth or dare?" he asked

"Truth" peter answered

"What's the most you have ever done with a girl?" Remus asked

"Kiss" he said quickly blushing. All the guys laughed and the girls kind of laughed and said AWW

"Ok well I'm tired, lets play another time" peter said getting up. The rest agreed said goodnight and headed upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything that JKR made_

"Sirius get up we have classes today" James said smacking Sirius over the head with a pillow, Sirius just grunted rolled over and pulled the covers of his head

"Get up" James said yanking the covers off of him

"Fine" he said sitting up.

"Finally!" James said walking back over to his stuff. Sirius stood up and walked into the bathroom after about ten-twenty minutes the boys were ready and walked downstairs. The girl were already there and sitting on the couch.

"You look tired" Katie said to Sirius as he sat next to her on the couch. He looked up at her

"And you look beautiful" slipped out of his mouth. He looked a little more then awake after he said that. He turned away and started talking to James.

"Can someone tell me who Kitty is?" a boy with blonde hair said from the boy's stairs

"Her" said pointing at Katie knowing that the boy must be the one she left the note for. The boy blushed and ran back upstairs

"Wow, didn't know I scared people that much" Katie said laughing.

"AWW I think he has a crush on you too" Kris mocked

"Shut up" Katie said getting up, the other also got up and made their way down to breakfast

"Remember your dare today?" James asked Sirius

"Yea, yea shut up, I mean shut up cutie" Sirius said in a girly voice to James, who started laughing so hard he almost couldn't breathe. They walked in and sat down

"So anyways I was all like, lets go shopping, and he's like ew no" Sirius said before putting his arm around James. "I love you" he said to James

"EW, I said for you to act gay, don't drag me into this" James said removing his arm

"SO you don't love me anymore?" Sirius yelled loud enough for a few heads to turn. Everyone that knew the dare was laughing really hard, except for James and Sirius.

"I thought we were going somewhere! And now this!" Sirius yelled at James before getting up and leaving the great hall. Once he was outside he burst out in laughter. Meanwhile everyone starred at James, lots of people whispering

Everyone got finished with breakfast and went to class. The first class for 6th Gryffindor was potions unfortunately for Remus.

"The directions are on the board, get to work" the professor said taking his seat at his desk. Remus took a deep breath

"Where is your boy tonight, I hope he is a gentleman" Remus started singing, but that was as far as he got

"Mr. Lupin may I ask what you are doing?" the professor asked

"Sorry professor, sometimes singing just helps me concentrate" he said

"Well I don't want to hear it again" he said before returning to his desk. A lot of people were holding in their laughter. The rest of class went pretty well and Remus felt a lot more relaxed now that he knew he did not have to sing anymore

"Well that was better then revealing my secret" Remus said after class was over.

"It definitely seemed so" James said

"Aw Remus you sounded so cute!" Nikki said

"Shut up" he muttered walking faster. They next few classes went smoothly compared to the first one. The only thing that was unusual was the sudden outbursts form Sirius, which was usually directed at James. Finally dinner was ready and they sat down at their table. Halfway through dinner James stood up on his chair

"Can I have your attention" he yelled. Everyone stared at him. Most girls close to drooling. "If everyone would please look at the ceiling for the next minute or so it would be greatly appreciated: James said sitting back down. All the teachers were still staring at him and most of the students stared at the ceiling like he said. All of a sudden writing appeared in cursive.

"**_Welcome back from your favorite marauder. Have a great school year and enjoy the many pranks that are to come"_**

When the writing stopped there was cheering. And as soon as the cheering started water started pouring from the ceiling soaking everyone. Screams filled the great hall as everyone rushed out.

"Good job James" Katie said standing there in the rain with him. Just then a teacher walked up grabbing James color.

"You are in so much trouble" she said

"Please professor, it was my fault. I dared him to" Katie said taking the blame

"So maybe this ill teach Mr. Potter to stop playing childish games" she said

"It's as much my fault if not more then his!" Katie said annoyed

"Fine, then you and this young man will have separate detentions for a week" she said. She walked out of the hall leaving them there

"Sorry" Katie said to James

"Nah, this was great, but you shouldn't have tried to take the blame" James said to her

"No problem it was my fault" Katie said.

"Maybe we should get back to the common room now" James said noticing they were still getting soaked. After everyone was changed and dried off they sat in the common room

"Well that was a fun day" Katie said

"Can I stop acting gay now?" Sirius asked

"Yea whatever, most people are asleep anyway" James said

"NO, you dared him to act gay all day that means until midnight" Katie said smirking as Sirius

"Fine kit, I'll do it just for you, but you will pay for it in the morning" Sirius said crossing his legs and flooding his hands in his lap

"What's that supposed to mean" She said as everyone else was laughing at this pose Sirius was in

"You will see" he said smirking back at her. They stayed up awhile talking before they all went to bed.

They boys awoke first the next morning. They got ready and went down to the common room. The girls on the other hand were talking in the dorm upstairs.

"What do you think Sirius meant last night" Katie asked

"Who knows" Nikki said

"Sirius always does stupid stuff, it could be anything" Kris said

"Katie, did you really dare James to pull that prank yester day?" lily asked

"Yea why?" Katie asked looking at her quizzically

"Because it was a pretty cool prank for once" lily said smiling

"Well I didn't tell him what to do for the prank, he did that all on his own" Katie said trying to earn James more credit

"Really, well I can tell him that I liked it" she said

"Why?" Katie asked

"Because, I always yell at him for his pranks, if he knew I liked it then he would do it more often to impress me" lily said

"But don't you think it's cute that James always does stuff for you, and you never even talk to him" Katie said

"I guess your right. Maybe I should start talking to him. But just as friends ok, don't let him get the wrong idea" lily said. Katie smiled to herself as lily walked into the bathroom

"Oh James will love you so much for this" Nikki said

"This is great" Kris said smiling. The girls walked downstairs a little happier this morning, except for Katie who seemed a little nervous about what Sirius had up his sleeve

"Come one guys lets go tot breakfast" Sirius said. So they all left and went to the great hall. After everyone was there Sirius stood up and took Katie's hand so she stood up with him

"Sirius what are you doing?" Katie whispered to him

"Promise you wont get mad at me?" he asked

"Why?" Katie asked

"Everyone!" Sirius yelled and they all looked "I just want to inform you that yesterday was all an act, I'm honestly not gay, and I couldn't live without girls" Sirius said before grabbing Katie and kissing her. When he stopped Katie almost fell over, but instead just stared at him. There was a mixture of applauses, stares, whispering, and 'aw" throughout the room. Sirius and Katie sat down

"Sorry, but I wanted to prove to them I wasn't gay, and that was payback for last night" Sirius said.

"Uh huh" Katie said totally dazed out and shocked

"You ok kit?" Kris whispered in her ear

"I think I'm just going to go to class" she said getting up and walking out. Sirius followed her

"You're not mad at me are you?" Sirius asked

"You stood me up in front of the whole school and kissed me just to get me back, no why would I be?" Katie said walking faster

"Well if it makes it any better, I didn't just kiss you to get you back" Sirius said.

"I know you kissed me to prove you weren't gay" Katie said. Sirius grabbed her arm and she stopped walking. He stepped in front of her.

"No, I kissed you out of everyone because I like you" he said before kissing her again.

When Sirius pulled away this time Katie smiled

"Are you just saying this so I wont be mad at you anymore?" Katie asked

"No" he said smirking

"Well then, I kinda like you too" she said. He kissed her again

"So what does this mean?" she asked

"I guess were a great version of friends with benefits" he said smiling. Katie forced a smile

"Cool" she said

"I have to go back and get James, ill see you later" Sirius said running off. Katie sat against a wall.

"Great, just what I've always wanted" she said sarcastically to herself


	4. Chapter 4

"James wait up" someone said. James turned to see lily standing behind him

"Um can I help you?" he asked

"I wanted to talk to you?" lily said

"Are you feeling ok?" he asked putting his hand to her head

"I'm fine, I just thought it was about time I give you another chance, and thought maybe we could be friends" lily said

"Really, that would be cool" James said grinning while running his fingers through his hair.

"Yea, so I liked the prank you pulled yesterday, Katie or kitty whatever told me it was a dare" lily said to him

"Really? I got a weeks detention for it, so did Kitty" James answered. It felt like a dream to him '_lily's talking to me, and she liked a prank_?' he thought to himself

"Well at least you can talk to each other" she said

"Nope, separate detentions, the teachers are getting smarter every year I'm here" he said laughing

"Speaking of Katie, is she ok?" Lily asked

"Yea why wouldn't she be?" James asked, lily pointed to the wall and James saw Katie sitting on the floor, leaning against it with her head in her hands.

"Oh, um I guess ill have to talk to you later ok?" he said. He cursed this event ruining the first time lily had ever been civil towards him, but he knew that he had to talk to Katie, she was never upset. He walked over and sat on the floor with her

"Lily is talking to me now, I guess you had something to do with that?" he said as more of a statement then a question.

"Yea" she said silently before she quickly turned her head from him to hide the tears as she wiped them away acting as if putting her hair behind her ears

"Look at me for a minute?" he asked. And she turned to look him in the eye

"Why are you so upset?" he asked

"I'm not upset" she said looking down

"Don't lie to me, you know your eyes change colors with your mood" he said looking at her still, her eyes were a dark blue, instead of the usual light.. And he was right. Because of the unique magic in Katie, she had special powers and qualities, one being the changing her clothes or hair with the snap of her fingers, another being that he eyes changed colors to matcher her mood.

"I don't want to talk about it" she said defeated

"Sorry, but I'm worried about you, its Sirius isn't it?" James asked her

"No why would it be?" she asked, her tone not so convincing

"I thought you would have liked that fact that he kissed you, he could have kissed anyone, that's got to tell you something" James said smiling at her

"Sirius already told me that" she said eyes locked to the floor

"What else did he tell you?" James asked not concerned, Sirius was the brightest speaker, especially when it came to people's feelings

"That he liked me" she said here eyes changing into more of a navy color.

"And that makes you upset?" he asked. Now he was really confused. She was silent for a moment

"Well I told him I liked him too" she explained. This was driving James crazy

"So what's the problem?" he asked

"he just wants to be friends, well friends with benefits, that way there's no attachment, so he can still screw all his other friends" she said angrily getting up and starting to walk away. James went after her; he put his arm around her waist and led her down an empty corridor.

"Listen to me, Sirius isn't so good with relationships, he's not doing this so he can still mess around with other people, if anything he doesn't want an attachment because he doesn't want to hurt you" James said

"But he is hurting me, James I don't open up to anyone, and this is why" she said almost yelling now.

"Kitty, listen, your beautiful, you could have any guy you wanted, you don't see how they look at you when you walk down the hallways" James said

"I don't want a guy who wants to date me because of my looks, I wont be used like that, I want a guy who knows me inside out, who I can just hangout with" she said

I know, you want Sirius" he said


End file.
